THE HIDDEN PROPHECY
by tascha
Summary: The final quest. Many years from now Richard and Khalan finally have to face Darken Rahl and they're in for some surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Seeker**

As everybody else, I'm just a fan, I don't own anything except the plot of the following story and characters that you're not familiar with. Richard, Khalan, Zedd, ... are based on the characters of the television series called 'Legend of the Seeker' (unfortunately, I have not had the pleasure to read the books yet).

The story takes place many years in the future. It contains spoilers up to episode 7, maybe later even more. I will mention it in the beginning of each chapter if that is the case. Slowly you will be informed what had happened in all those years that you at the moment know nothing about so the story should be easy to read for everybody that does not know the series or the books...

Enjoy!

**THE HIDDEN PROPHECY**

Chapter 1:

Richard watched Khalan, if it wouldn't be for her – and Fane killing his father – he wouldn't have accepted the name Seeker.

He remembered when he first saw Khalan, a woman in a white dress running through the woods, scarred to death. He had been enthralled by her beauty from the beginning and his instincts had told him to protect her from any harm. This urge was so strong that sometimes he wondered if the prophecy was mistaken, maybe his role was the protector of the confessor instead of her protecting him. After all his seeker instincts were getting stronger whenever he had to protect her. She on the other hand only protected him because it was her duty based on the prophecy. Back when she hadn't known that he was the seeker, she had threatened his life, more than once.

He again lifted his head and looked at her in the hope that again those instincts would allow him to make her safe, to free her from those men, from the torture that Darken Rahl had planned for her just so he would suffer. Khalan was bound to a wooden picket in the ground, so was he. The skin of her hands was scraped, the rope was already drenched with her blood. He remembered her terror of ropes, when he had wanted to tie Renn's hands. He could still remember her tears and the way she looked at him when she told him what her father had done to the two sisters. As his anger towards the guards rose he felt new energy fill his body. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. They had been so close, so close to Darken Rahl. After so many years they had finally made it close enough to the dark emperor that he would have been able to fight him. And now, they were stuck here, because of a stupid mistake, because he had been distracted, again.

If Zedd would still be alive and here, he would have been fuming with anger, scolding them being young and foolish. But Zedd was dead, he was the last to join from his family to join all the others that thought that he was worth it, that he would be the one freeing them from Darken Rahl. Instead he made one mistake after the other and now Khalan was paying the price. Sweet tortured Khalan!

A guttural sound of anger like a snarl left his throat as he pulled on the ropes, gathering all his strength.

"Don't Richard, it's of no use, the ropes are too tight!"

Khalan had lifted her head and looked at him, worry in her beautiful clear blue eyes. Her voice was low and broken. Richard felt his heart ache at the sight of her, but he knew that this was exactly what he needed. He focused on her pain, her tortured eyes, and he felt the anger rising inside of him. He used it as he had so many times before, he gathered it and pulled stronger on the ropes. He felt his skin crack feeling no pain though the ropes cut into his skin like knifes. It was nothing compared to his broken heart and having to watch her suffer. When he detected the shocked wonder in Khalan's eyes he realised that it wasn't anymore his skin cracking but the fibbers of the rope. Slowly but surely the thick fibbers burst and only seconds later he was free.

He jumped to his feet and ran over to the stunned young woman. With his knife he cut the ropes holding her to the picket as fast as he could, freeing her from her own personal nightmare. He avoided looking into her eyes now, afraid of what he would see. He ceased to look at her whenever he was close because it would only lead to more heartache. There was one thing that Khalan wanted that he wasn't able to give her, no matter how hard it was for him to deny her this one wish,no matter how much he wanted it himself.

If he would not deny himself to her, if he would follow his instincts with her, he would loose his soul due to her powers and she would suffer knowing that she was the cause for him loosing his soul, she would crumble from the guilt of having stolen the Seeker – the only hope – from the people suffering under Darken Rahl. She would be miserable! And his instincts to keep her safe and as happy as possible were stronger than his own wish for happiness.

Without any hesitation he took her hand and ran, his sword ready to fight whomever was getting in their way. It would not be easy to escape Darken Rahl's palace but he would die making sure that Khalan was safe. He almost wished he would, at least in that case the pain would cease. But keeping her safe always won over the pain, his love for the confessor always won over the heartbreak. He was her protector, whatever the prophecy said, he would do anything to assure that she was safe.

Only minutes later he heard that their escape had been detected. He also felt it as Khalan squeezed his hand more tightly in fear. He ran faster if that was even possible though he had no clue where the corridor would lead them. He had no clue where they were but running was much better than waiting for their execution.


	2. Chapter 2

Awww thanks for all that lovely feedback *yay* Didn't expect so many to read this story :)

Anyways, for those who couldn't follow the setting of the story, again a short explanation:

The story is based on the TV show ONLY (as back when I had the idea of this story I have not yet read the book) of which we have seen by now seven episodes. All of what we've seen so far has happened. Where we are now though is a few years in the future. There had been many fights against Darken Rahls warriors and other biests and Zedd has died in a battle - more information to that in this chapter and more to come - and well yeah, you have to read the story to find out what has happened in all these years. For the first time, they're now close to Darken Rahl and the Hidden Prophecy will be revealed...

I am not going to tell you more because that would kill the suspense... Hope that helps and that you still enjoy this story.

Toodles,  
tascha

Chapter 2:

He didn't say a word, just ran on, not letting go of Khalan's hand. He had to get her somewhere safe, he couldn't loose her too. Loosing Zedd in that battle a few weeks ago had shattered him. For the first time in all those years he questioned himself. After loosing his mother at age ten, the loss of his father George and his brother's betrayal he had felt like there was nothing left for him in Hartland and there had been Zedd and Khalan asking him to join their cause. He had done so, at first mainly because he wanted revenge but then more and more he felt like it was the right thing to do. It also meant that he wasn't alone. Zedd and Khalan as his companions soon became his family, warming his heart up that had become cold as ice after the heartbreaking incidents back in Hartland.

They had spent years together, they had fought and even for a while had gone their separate ways but they had always found their ways back to each other and in those rare times apart Richard had realised how much those two meant to him. He – by himself – was Richard Cypher the woodsman. Only in the company of Zedd and Khalan he truly felt like the Seeker. It was more Khalan who gave him this feeling but he still missed the old wizard dearly and he had lost track of how many times the old man had saved his life. And he had felt guilty, troubled because Zedd had died protecting him, for him, in his place. He should have been the one now buried in that grave, the guard had aimed for him and yet he was here, running from the same guards again. It didn't help that he has had a conversation on this subject many times, he didn't care how often Zedd and Khalan assured him that they knew that their part in the prophecy was dying for him if necessary. He still lost someone, he cared and Zedd's voice in his head reminding him of all those conversations didn't help a bit, if anything it only fuelled his hatred towards his destiny being the Seeker.

He was tired as well. Once he had foolishly believed that they would travel to the Midlands find Darken Rahl and kill him and that this task would not take longer than maybe a year. It was a prophecy, how long would it take for a prophecy to became reality? How many more people had to die before it would become reality? He had believed that the good would win instantly but the battles had soon taught him otherwise and so day after day went by, soon he didn't even count the days anymore but the weeks which became months soon after and then years.

Zedd had been the best example as he had already been an old wizard when they had started their journey to the Midlands. Despite his age and the years passing he had been able to keep up with the two of them, his magic and wisdom often saving them from walking into stupid traps. He had also been the reason for them not to have followed their longing for each other. Whenever it had become too hard for them to be around each other he had ordered them to go their separate ways. It had worked, every time, though the longing never ceased but it became weaker. They learned to deal with it, learnt to be happy with the little they were allowed to have. But Zedd had become weaker with the years, the journey taking its toll on the old man. Richard had observed it and so did Khalan, both of them worrying though he practically forbid it.

And then, totally unexpected, he had died in a fight, he had jumped in between Richard and an arrow that was certainly going to hit him in the back. Instead Zedd fell to the ground, clutching his chest where the arrow had burrowed itself into his flesh, blood drenching his clothes.

Richard closed his eyes for a second, asking these thoughts to go away. He had more important things at hand, he had to find a way out of here. Aimlessly he had run down different corridors in the hope to confuse their pursuers. He was more than surprised when he opened a wooden door and suddenly bright sunlight made him blink. He had found a way out of the castle. The screaming behind him and the shushing sound of arrows flying through the air immediately made him forget the surprise over his skills. He let the door fall back closed and looked at Khalan:

"You okay?"

she only nodded, already running with him towards the close by forest. Still some of the guards were pursuing them and Richard didn't know how long they would be able to avoid their arrows and spells. Some hit trees pretty close by and missed Khalan or him only by inches. His heart was thumbing wildly in his chest. They needed to get back to the cave they had been hiding in but if he would go there right away he would lead the guards there as well. He was still trying to make his mind up on what to do next when Khalan yelped in pain next to him. He turned around and his eyes grew big with fear. An arrow was sticking out of her shoulder. Nevertheless she was still running, her eyes brimming with tears from the pain. His strong Khalan not letting herself being distracted by the arrow. It only took seconds now to make up his mind, he looked at her, wordlessly and then he let go of her hand. She ran on, just as he had silently asked her to.

He – on the other hand – stopped running and turned around, his sword ready to fight them off as long as possible, his face showing the anger he felt towards his pursuers. They hurt Khalan, threatened to take her from him – again!

"You shouldn't have done that!"

he shouted and run towards them, jumping up in the air, swinging his sword, ready to defeat them all. In his head he heard Zedd quoting the first lesson: 'Sometimes to getting ground you need to slow down.' He slowed down, so Khalan would get ground, would be safe...


	3. Chapter 3

First I want to thank you all for the kind feedback. I am glad that you like the story. As for Kahlan's name misspelt, I realised that too, once I started reading the books. Thanks MistressDarkness for noticing. Sorry! dancers of the night: as I now read the first book of the series, I have to agree with you, they're amazing!!!

So anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer...

Chapter 3:

Kahlan ran on even though she feared for Richard, even though she heard Zedd's angry voice in her mind that she should protect Richard not the other way round. But in her heart she knew that with running to safety now she would be able to protect the Seeker better than fight alongside of him. Though it didn't seem logic she just knew that she did the right thing by running away from this fight. Or maybe it was just the fear, giving her a reason to run.

Either way she didn't stop, not even when she heard the battle starting and Richard curse loudly in pain. She just ran on, too afraid to look back. Her mind was racing, she thought of the cave and that she couldn't go there straight away, in case some of the guards were following her – though she doubted that Richard would have let anyone do that. She was the reason he had stayed back, she was no fool. Or maybe she was, because she let him.

But then again, she also was sure that if Richard would loose her now, he would never be able to fight Darken Rahl and win. He had already lost Zedd and he was tired, too tired. It was why they had been captured in the first place. It had been a mistake trying to go and fight Darken Rahl now, now that Richard was in such a terrible state of mind. But the opportunity had been too good and they had to at least try, it was better than waiting for the next one that maybe would never come.

She should have known better though, the opportunity had been too good, she should have known that Darken Rahl would never be this careless, but even though she had felt it in the pit of her stomach she hadn't said anything and they had walked straight into this trap. She blamed herself for what happened, as she blamed herself for so many other mistakes she had done during the time she had fought with Richard – and Zedd. She missed the old wizard, missed his guidance, his words of comfort, her friend. She knew that for Richard it was even worse, he had not only lost a friend, he had lost his last living relative and though Zedd had never told Richard, she knew that he knows.

Suddenly she realised that she couldn't hear the sounds of the battle anymore but she still didn't allow herself to slow down. She was panting hard, partly from running but mostly because of the pain. The shoulder throbbed from the pain that the arrow caused and she had the urge to extract the arrowhead but knew that it would cause her to bleed a lot more and that she would then leave a trail that would be easy for their pursuers to follow. So she just held her left arm close to her body and tried to move it as little as possible, which was hard as she had to concentrate on where she was running. Getting lost or trip over a root and fall down wouldn't be, Richard was risking his life to get her to safety the least she could do was get there as fast as possible.

She finally let herself go in the direction of their secret place, their hide out, the cave they had been staying in for weeks. Once she arrived she expected it to dark and empty and was more than surprised to find Richard had already arrived and had lit a fire. He seemed to be worried, walking up and down in front of the cave, suddenly looking up in her direction, tense, his hand on the sword. His face lit up once he recognised who it was.

Kahlan run towards him, tears of relief flowing over her cheeks. She hadn't acted foolishly; he was safe, he had survived!

It didn't surprise her though. Richard had done some pretty astonishing things whenever he thought her life was endangered. Still she was always stunned whitnessing this strength like back in the palace when he had ripped the thick rope that had bound him to the picket. He had done it without the sword's help, that she was sure of but what exactly it was that gave him the power to get them out of dangerous situations over and over again, she didn't know, she didn't care, he was safe and that was all that counted.

She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the pain this caused in her shoulder. He did the same and for a moment they just cherished this moment, both knowing it couldn't last long.

Too soon he let go of her, loosened his embrace and focused on the task at hand, her wound. "Kahlan, we have to get the arrowhead out of your shoulder, who knows, it might be poisoned..."

he muttered worried and frowned worried. She looked at him, smiling slightly, trying to ease his worry. "If it was I would already be dead or at least have some symptoms, I feel fine!" she said not allowing him to disagree. She knew that she was right, she would have felt it, if the arrowhead had been poisoned, even if it had been done by magic. She didn't feel anything, she felt okay except for the throbbing. Nevertheless, the look of worry on Richard's face wouldn't disappear and he guided her into the cave to her sleeping place and ordered her to sit down. She didn't argue and let him take care of her. It was those rare moments that they were allowed to be close to each other.

She watched him as he carefully inspected the wound. His hair had grown and he hadn't cut it in a while. She liked it better short but the long hair added a bit of a mystery as it sometimes hid his beautiful eyes. She loved his eyes and she longed to see them smile again. But ever since Zedd had died she hadn't seen him happy enough for them to light up. Sure he had smiled but those smile had never been so true to reach his eyes. His eyes always betrayed him and she knew that she was partly causing the pain she read in them. He was so close she would only have to lean over and brush her lips towards his. She knew he wouldn't object, that he wanted her. But giving in would be foolish, from both of them. That is why she resisted, again, and turned her face away, starring into nothing, trying to ignore the pain to come.

It never came, instead she felt a tingly feeling where she knew the arrowhead had been only a second before. It was gone, she felt it, she knew it. Her head whipped around and she starred at Richard, astonished: "What did you do?"

Richard smiled and simply answered: "Made you well!"

Kahlan rolled her eyes skyward. "I'm no fool Richard, I noticed, the question is how?"

"I had this strange dream a while ago, I have completely forgotten about it until after the fight today. I will tell you the story but first I need to show you something..." his smile grew a little as they travelled down to her lips. Kahlan was about to protest that he shouldn't look at her this way - nothing good would come out of it - but he put his finger on her lips shushing her: "Trust me!" he said and for the first time Kahlan noticed that there was hope in his eyes, hope she had been sure he had lost when Zedd died. But there it was, shining strong in his eyes, lighting up his face.

She relaxed, she trusted Richard with her life, why he had to ask her for her trust she didn't know. She wondered briefly about it but was answered sooner than she expected as he leaned in and kissed her. She panicked, her mind screamed out but her body wouldn't obey. It had been too long that she had overcome the temptation. Too long that she had denied herself to feel like this, to be happy, with him...


End file.
